mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 2's Story Mode
Redirected from Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 2 The story of Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 2 is told in 32 chapters (16 for each universe), with one character being playable in each chapter and any hero from their respected universe being playable for the final battle. After beating both story modes, two more stories are unlocked involving the villians of both the MK and DC universe, consisting of 22 chapters (11 for each universe), with one character being playable in each chapter, any villain from their respected universe being playable for the final battle, and an alternate ending for both the MK and DC stories. Introduction Much has changed since the "collison" years ago. One day, a meeting between Quan Chi and Lex Luthor turns into an alliance. First, they gather allies for their alliance. Quan Chi frees Darkseid from the Netherrealm and Luthor releases Shao Khan from the Phantom Zone. Afterwards, they convince Baraka, Kano, Shang Tsung, Goro, Mileena, Noob Saibot, Reptile, Sektor, and Shinnok along with Deathstroke, the Joker, Atrocitus, Black Adam, Cheetah, Despero, Metallo, Ra's Al Ghul, and Sinestro to join their cause. Next, they cause their worlds to collide through the combination of Luthor's technology and Quan Chi's magic. In order for their next phase of the plan to succeed, they needed to remove their two greatest obstacles: Superman and Raiden. Quan Chi goes to the Fortress of Solitude and weakens Superman with a powerful spell and Lex Luthor goes to Raiden's Temple and weakens Raiden with a powerful device. Despite this, Superman and Raiden escape before Quan Chi and Luthor can finish them, which could pose a threat to them and their plans. Even so, they both bring discoveries that could empower them greatly: Lex Luthor discovered the site of the Dragon King's undefeatable army and Quan Chi found a crater from a meteorite with immense energy inside of it. As a final means to prevent anyone from stopping them, they manage to create an artificial rage virus, much like the virus from before. To use it to their advantage, Luthor creates a device that allows whomever has it to not only resist the rage's ability to drive the kombatants mad, but also enables them to still use its power. With this advantage, the heroes will be driven mad while the villains will use the rage virus while in full control over it. They send their comrades to kill anyone and everyone that poses a threat to their plans as they try to discover how to unleash the undefeatably army and whatever may lie within the crater. Should they succeed, then both worlds will fall prey to this Deadly Alliance. Mortal Kombat Raiden is outside of his temple when he suddenly feels a sudden surge. Then he is attacked by Lex Luthor, someone that he recognizes from the previous invasion. Raiden at first has the advantage, easily beating the mortal with his godly strength and speed. That all changed when Luthor hit Raiden with a beam that made him feel greatly weakened. Just as Luthor was about to finish him, Raiden uses the remainer of his strength to send himself far away from his temple. He finds himself at the Graveyard and as he tries to steady himself, a knife is thrown at him, which he barely dodges. Kano, hired to "collect" Raiden's head, appears, and prepares for kombat. Despite Raiden's weakness, Kano is defeated by the God of Thunder. Raiden is about to finish him when Kano presses a button on his wrist and teleports away. However, Kano leaves behind a vial with yellow gas inside of it. Raiden decides to take it, knowing that it had to have been of some importance to Kano. Raiden then goes to the Wu Shi Academy to see Liu Kang when he witnesses Baraka attacking the monks. Baraka then turns his attention to Raiden and charges at him. Raiden defeats the savage tarkatan, but before falling unconsious, Baraka strikes the vial, releasing the gas within it. Out of nowhere, Captain Marvel appears before Raiden, having no idea of how he came to the Wu Shi Academy and with no intention of fighting Raiden. Recalling that Captain Marvel had attacked him before, Raiden is suddenly filled with rage and attacks and defeats Captain Marvel. As he prepares to finish him, Kung Lao arrives and tells Raiden to spare him, since Captain Marvel appeared to have meant no harm. Raiden then feels betrayed and attacks and defeats Kung Lao. When Raiden is about to finish Kung Lao, Liu Kang jumps behind Raiden and knocks him unconsious. When Raiden awakens, he sees Liu Kang and Kung Lao are watching over him. He apologizes to Kung Lao for attacking him and then explains that the yellow gas within the vial that Kano had left behind was what had caused him to go berzerk. He also noticed the similarities between the rage that the gas had created to the rage from the "collision" years ago. Believing that Kano and Baraka are part of something even bigger, he asks Liu Kang and Kung Lao to find out who they were working for. They both prepare to leave when Metallo suddenly appears in. He charges for Raiden, only to be stopped by Kung Lao, who swings his hat and slashes him. Kung Lao tells Liu Kang to escape with Raiden and the two of them leave. Metallo, angered by the slash since it put a scar on his face and by the fact that Raiden was escaping, decides to kill Kung Lao, but is defeated. Kung Lao then decides to go along with Raiden's plan to find the ones behind the attacks. He vengers across Earthrealm until he sees an anomaly: a body of water that was not originally in the region with a yellow line going across it. He is then approached by what appears to be Kitana, who tells him that she is afraid that a new threat is approaching and Kung Lao replies that he will do all in his power to stop it. Then she suddenly tells him to watch out from behind him, to which Kung Lao turns around. Then Kitana lunges at Kung Lao with sais, only for Kung Lao to move them aside with his hands. However, this knocks him off-balance and both him and Kitana fall into the water below. Kitana grabs a hold of him to drown him, but to both their surprise, neither of them drown and they suddenly find themselves near an underwater city. With both of them standing on firm ground, Kung Lao asks her why she had attacked, to which she doesn't respond and instead lunges again. The two battle with Kung Lao emerging victorious. He is curious as to if Kitana was influenced by the same rage as Raiden was and examines her, but then notices a tear on her mask revealing what appears to be a fang. He then removes the mask, revealing that it wasn't even Kitana at all: it was Mileena. Kung Lao then realizes that something must have happened to Kitana if Mileena was disquised as her. Suddenly, a trident is thrusted, which Kung Lao nearly dodges. He turns to see Aquaman, with his eyes glowing yellow, like Raiden's. He tells Kung Lao that he and "the beast woman" have trespassed upon Atlantis and that they will pay for it with their lives. The two battle and Kung Lao manages to defeat him. After emerging from the water, Kung Lao continues his search and eventally happens upon the Fortress of Solitude. He looks around until a batarang flies behind him. Kung Lao then swings his hat and slices the batarang in two. Batman then appears before him, asking why he is there and why he attacked Aquaman. Kung Lao replies that he is there searching for answers and that Aquaman had threatened to kill him. Batman, not buying it, instead plans to take him in. Kung Lao resists and the two battle. Though Kung Lao seemingly had the edge, Kung Lao insists that they were evenly matched. Batman then states that now that they've fought, he believes Kung Lao's story. He was only testing him to see if he could be trusted. Batman then asks Kung Lao for his aid. Kung Lao asks why and Batman explains that the worlds are merging again and that they do not know who is behind it. Kung Lao then accepts and the two of them leave in the Batplane. Soon after, Jax is wandering through what was supposed to be a desert, only to see it in the middle of a snowstorm. He communicates with Sonya Blade, telling her that he's detecting something with a huge energy reading. He eventually detects it right underneath him and then he notices what looks like a cable or wire of some sort. He reaches underneath and feels a person underneath, though the sensors do not detect any humans. He pulls out this "person" to find that it's Cyrax, who seems to be deactivated. He realizes that Cyrax was the source of the high energy reading and takes him back to the Special Forces Base. Jax and Sonya look over Cyrax and scan his body, seeing that he is a cyborg. They then open up a compartment in the back of Cyrax's head, revealing chips. Jax sees one that he believes is a power source and decides to activate it. From there, Cyrax activates and then sees Jax and Sonya as enemies. He disables his safeties, activates kombat mode, and battles with Jax. With Jax on the ground and Sonya in front, ready to defend her ally, Cyrax decides to eliminate both in one fell swoop, only for conflict to begin between his human emotions and his programming. Eventually, Cyrax manages to win over the programming and regain his humanity. After helping up Jax and Sonya, he introduces himself and explains their story. He then states that before his system blacked out while he was in a sandy desert, he was searching for a cyborg like himself, whose name he cannot recall, possibly due to a memory error. Though Jax and Sonya are not sure where to find this cyborg, they tell him that the best place to start searching would be the Lin Kuei temple. They check their computer, only to see that it is in an entirely different place than it originally was, to which Cyrax curiously wonders how it was moved. Jax and Sonya then triy to tell him about the invasion from years ago, but with Cyrax deactivating before it, he has no knowledge of it. Considering that his trip will be long, Cyrax tells them to explain it to him as he searches for the temple and over time, Cyrax has all of the info that he needs. He happens upon Gotham City and as he continues on his way, he is quickly alerted by his sensors that someone is trying to take him out. He turns to see Deathstroke, who fires an electrical round from his sniper rifle. Cyrax then seperates himself and reassembles behind Deathstroke, whom he swings at, but misses. Deathstroke then jumps through a window and lands on the streets below, to which Cyrax follows. Deathstroke then exclaims that Cyrax is not "the mech I'm looking for", to which Cyrax wonders if the "mech" is the cyborg that he's looking for. The two then battle, with Cyrax managing to defeat Deathstroke by kicking him into the air and through a wall. Cyrax then move on and eventually makes it to the Fortress of Solitude, which is nearby the Lin Kuei temple. As Cyrax passes through it, he detects something charging at him and jumps out of the way to avoid it. The individual is revealed to be Metallo, who states that he has been looking for another cyborg, but Cyrax will do just fine. The two of them battle and Cyrax manages to defeat him and carry on to the Lin Kuei temple. He then sees that it has recently been under attack and then rushes to ensure that he is not too late. He then reaches the main hall, where he sees Sektor in battle with Sub-Zero. Sektor claims that the Lin Kuei along with a medallion are rightfully his and Sub-Zero took them from him and must pay. Cyrax interrupts and tries to battle Sektor, but he dodges every move that Cyrax throws and then counters. Sektor has had his head implanted with old Lin Kuei cyborg files, allowing him to read everything about Cyrax and his fighting style. As Sektor prepares to eliminate his former comrade, Nightwing appears behind Sub-Zero and battles Sektor, whom mocks his metal staff. Then Nightwing pulls the staff apart into two batons and when he strikes Sektor's head, an electric shock is delivered that prevents him from accessing the cyborg files. Cyrax then tackles Sektor and battles him away from Sub-Zero and Nightwing. He eventually beats Sektor and deactivates him by striking a weak joint that sends power to the head. Sub-Zero then greets and thanks Cyrax and asks what he is searching for. Cyrax explains the situation and then Sub-Zero tells Cyrax that the cyborg that he has been searching for is named Smoke. Then Cyrax's memory files being running again and he manages to access his files. With these files, Cyrax has multiple locations from across the globe that Smoke might possibly be. Before leaving, Cyrax is approached by Sub-Zero, who not only asks him to take good care of Smoke if he finds him, but also if Cyrax is willing to aid him. Cyrax agrees to do so when he returns and journeys off in search for Smoke. DC Universe Superman is inside of his Fortress of Solitude when he suddenly feels a sudden surge. Then he is attacked by Quan Chi, whom he does not recognize. Superman at first has the advantage, easily beating the sorceror with his superhuman strength and speed. That all changed when Quan Chi hits Superman with a spell that made him feel greatly weakened. Just as Quan Chi was about to finish him, Superman uses the remainder of his strength to fly far away from his fortress and to Metropolis. There, everything seems to be fine until the Joker arrives with a parade vehicle of himself. As it fires machine guns and rockets at multiple buildings, Superman flies over the vehicle and tears off the Joker head, disabling the vehichle. When he lowers it down, the teeth of the Joker head retract to show the Joker inside. Superman prepares to take the Clown Prince of Crime into custody when the Joker throws a bomb at Superman, which knocks him back and disorients him. The Joker, completely surprised by this, decides to use Superman's sudden weakness to his advantage and take him on, but is defeated. Superman calls for Batman to let him know that he has the Joker and then turns around and uses his heat vision on a sniper rifle from a rooftop. The sniper rifle was being used by Deathstroke, who was about to take out Superman, already knowing of his new-found weakness. Deathstroke then comes down and tries to take down Superman up close, only to be defeated as well. After calling the Justice League to let them know of the Joker's and Deathstroke's arrests, Superman suddenly sees Scorpion emerge in front of him, confused as to what had happened and where he was. Superman does not trust him due to his past experience with Scorpion and decides to stop him. Superman defeats him and before Scorpion falls unconsious, he warns him about Quan Chi. Then a news flash on a TV talk about a rampage near Gotham City, so Superman asks the Justice League to pick up Scorpion and then flies off. When Superman gets there, he finds his old nemesis Metallo, who had orcestrated the event just to get Superman's attention. He, like Deathstroke, knew about Superman's new weakness beforehand and believed that now would be the best time for him to defeat his hated enemy. The two battle and Superman seems to have the edge, but barely. Superman demands to know how he and Deathstroke knew about his weakness, but Metallo throws a vial with yellow gas on the ground and then teleports after pressing a button on his wrist. As the gas gets into Superman's system, Superman is suddenly sent into rage and is teleported himself. Nightwing is in the Batcave when he suddenly sees Superman disappear off the grid. He calls Batman to inform him of the news and Batman reports that he will discuss the occurence with the Justice League after he returns to the Bat Cave. After Nightwing finishes the transmission, Reptile sneaks through a small passageway into the cave and spits acid towards Nightwing. He narrowly dodges it, only for the acid to melt through part of the control panel. Reptile then leaps down to take care of Nightwing, but is defeated. Batman then enters the Bat Cave and Nightwing explains to him that Reptile had broken in and attempted to kill him. Batman then asks Nightwing to watch over Gotham for him while he meets with the Justice League and Nightwing agrees. As he patrols the city, he hears an alarm in the distance and spots a broken window. Then he sees Catwoman running on a rooftop not far from there. Nightwing leaps down to stop her, but Catwoman does not halt. Nightwing then throws a batarang at Catwoman, causing her to drop a jewel that she had stolen, which agitated her. The two battle and Nightwing seems to be victorious. He demands that she give up the jewel, to which Catwoman agrees. Just as she is about to leave, Nightwing swings his bo-staff at Catwoman's chest, knocking a jewel out her vest. Nightwing then takes the jewel, discards the fake, and heads off. Later, Nightwing sees a strange aura in a nearby alleyway and goes to investigate it. Kabal emerges, telling Nightwing to stay back, and runs off. Nightwing is suspicious of this and pursues him with the Batmobile. As he does so, Nightwing notices a yellow line across the ground, but decides to worry about it later and focus on the mission at hand. Kabal stops at the Graveyard, to which Nightwing stops as well. He asks Kabal who he is and what he was doing, but Kabal only replies that he (Nightwing) must go as far away as possible before "it" takes him. Then Kabal's eyes glow yellow and he goes berzerk. Nightwing manages to defeat Kabal and soon after, he is met by Nightwolf, who asks why he attacked Kabal. Nightwing tells him that it was self-defense, but Nightwolf is not convinced and then battles him. Nightwing barely defeats Nightwolf, who then believes Nightwing's tale and asks for his forgiveness. He had battled Nightwing in order to see his intentions and through kombat, he saw that Nightwing's intentions were good. As Nightwolf retrieves Kabal and prepares to leave, Raiden appears before Nightwing, asking him for his aid. Nightwing wonders what for and Raiden informs him that the worlds were merging again and that Quan Chi was at large. Nightwing then comes with Raiden as he teleports both of them. Green Arrow is in a forest firing arrows at multiple targets when Black Canary approaches him and informs him that Superman is missing. Green Arrow states that he hopes that Superman is not frozen at his fortress again, only for Black Canary to reply that Batman has confirmed that Superman is not there. From there, Green Arrow takes his arrows out of his targets and decides to go look for him. As he searches, he happens upon an area that he has never visited before, with Black Canary telling him on a headset to be careful. He walks by what appears to be gardens and sees Mileena lying in the water, whom he dives in to save. He places her onto the land and once he presses on her chest to get air flowing circulating through her body, she attacks him. He wonders if the water has possibly gotten to her head, but then sees a tear on her mask revealing a fang, to which he replies that she is a beauty and beast. The two battle and Green Arrow manages to defeat Mileena. Afterwards, as he prepares to leave, he turns to see Baraka right in his way. Baraka retracts his blades and Green Arrow asks if Mileena is his wife, to which Baraka then tells him that he will die for trespassing on Shang Tsung's island. Green Arrow fends him off and fires two arrows, both of which trap Baraka to a tree. Before he can retract his claws, Green Arrow tells him that he used sedative arrows, which will render him unconsious for some time. He then continues on, wondering if all of this resistance means that he's closer to Superman. He eventually goes down a stair case and eventually happens upon Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits and is disturbed by the beings that he sees are being produced. He is then met by Kano and asks him where Superman is, to which he replies that he isn't anywhere near there. Green Arrow warns Kano not to pull out his knives, to which he does and Green Arrow fires two arrows, one which is knocked away by one of Kano's knives and the other cut down the middle by a thrown knife. Green Arrow then battles Kano and emerges victorious. Kano attempts to flee by teleporting, but Green Arrow tackles him, teleporting the two of them to Goro's lair, which Kano was not planning on going. Green Arrow then knocks Kano out and venters through until Goro appears behind him. Green Arrows states that the big scary monster is supposed to get him and then dodges to avoid a swing from Goro, to which he replies that he managed to survive the cliche. Goro then warns Green Arrow that he is not a monster and that he will tear him apart for opposing the Deadly Alliance. Green Arrow states that "being torn apart" is another cliche that he survive and then asks Goro what he meant by the Deadly Alliance. Goro prepares for battle and Green Arrow simply replies that it's been a while since he's hunted big game. The two finally battle and Green Arrow barely manages to defeat Goro. He lays down by a wall exhausted, only to hear a voice talking to him. It states that it is all of the shadows in the room and that it is darkness itself. The voice calls itself Noob Saibot, to which Green Arrow replies that he should change his name, since no one in his world will take it seriously. Noob then appears right behind Green Arrow and when Green Arrow gets up, Noob summons his shadow behind Green Arrow as well. Then Black Canary hears Green Arrow disconnect and wonders what has happened to him. The Final Showdown Mortal Kombat (Villains) DC Universe (Villains) The Final Showdown (Villains) Category:Story Modes